Short Romance Crackfics
by I-am-Italia
Summary: Title.  Read it.
1. WOOPEE!  CHAPTER 1!  WOOO

Humorous Romance Fic

By the ALMIGHTY Invade Zim

I know how Im always saying that I hate romance and all of that stuff with the kisses and hugs, but I've been getting a couple of suggestions to write something with romance in it. I will be honest, this isnt much of a story, just read on to find out some things... I guess... a bunch of random crackfics.

GAMR: Gir and Mimi

(sitting on a ledge, out of disguises with a full moon in the backround)

Mimi: Gir. This is so romantic.

(puts hand on Girs)

Gir: Yep. I made some taquitos to celebrate!

Mimi: (leans forward to kiss Gir, but when she reaches him, a clanking sound occurs)

Mimi: What? What happened?

Gir: I dunnoooo.

Mimi: (attempts again and same thing happens)

Mimi: Ugh! Its your lips! They're all metal! WE'RE OVER!

Gir: But... what about them taquitos?

Mimi: (takes Taquitos and makes a run for it.)

!

DATR: Dib and Tak

(same backround as before)

Dib: Its just that, I dont really know what to do... I've never been in love before... heh heh.

Tak: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW? YOURE SUCH A DUMB HUMAN! JUST LIKE THE REST! TAK IS OUT! PEACE!

Dib: But all I said was...

Tak: SILENCE!

!

ZAGR: Zim and Gaz

Gaz: (looks at the ground) I've always been so dark and angry... I guess because I've never really had someone to love...

Zim: Well, you do now...I guess

Gaz: (grabs Zim by the shirt)

Zim: (frightened)(he thinks shes going to punch him)

Gaz: (smiles and kisses Zim)

Zim: (surprised look) (pulls back) UGH! This is how you humans express love feelings? IM OUTTA HERE!

(walks out of the room leaving Gaz with once again, an angry expression on her face)

!

ZATR: Zim and Tak (in disguise)

Tak: ...I think... I love you...

Zim: YOU THINK! YOU THINK? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK? ZIM DOES NOT HAVE TIME FOR THINKING! ZIM LOVES YOU DO YOU LOVE HIM BACK? SAY YES OR TASTE MY REVOLTING VENGANCE OF POWER!

Tak: Um...maybe?

(Takes wig off head and stomps on it into the ground)

(people stare)

(takes wig off floor and places it gently on head)

(mind you its still full of dirt from being stomped on)

Zim:Um... ehem...

Tak: (slowly walks away) I think we need to see other aliens...

!

ZATR and ZAGR: Zim and Tak and Zim and Gaz

Zim: (cool glasses) Ladies, ladies, theres enough Zim for all of your FILTHY earth needs.

Gaz and Tak: NO THERE ISNT!

Gaz and Tak: (cat fight)

Tak: Ow! MY FAKE HAIR!

Gaz: OW! MY FAKE LEG!

(everyone stares)(fight stops for a mere second)

Gaz: ...okay... maybe I was kidding about that one...

!

ZADR: Zim and Dib (my least favorite definetly)

_No... just... no. It doesnt work... but, I'm sorta in a good mood, so I'll let it slide._

Dib: I like you Zim

Zim: But... we've been mortal enemies for so long... we cant just start being friends...

Dib: No. Not that like, I mean I LIKE LIKE you.

Zim: Oh... AAAAAHHHHHH! (runs away arms flailing in the wind)

!

Well, I hope you liked it. If you have any other pairings, you can send them to me along with a review. If you didnt like it, PLEASE dont review. That is all. I AM ZIM!


	2. Here we go again

Romance crackfics

PART 2!

Here we go again.

RAPR: Red and Purple romance(many requests for this one)

Red: This is really nice to be your friend.

Purple: yeah.

Red: (touches antennai to purples) (its sorta like a kiss in Irk)

Random Irken: GASP. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

Red and Purple: (turn over to random Irken)(surprised faces)

Red: um... Your a good friend, purple?

Purple: So are you. (pats Red on the shoulder)

Random Irken: (satisfied, leaves)

Red: WHAT DID WE JUST DO?

Purple: I DONT KNOW!

Red and Purple: (run around in random circles) AAAHHHH!

Zim: (snickering with his new mind control device in hand) Works every time.

!

GAGR: Gir and Gaz romance (i know what your thinking, but it was a request. AND I TAKE REQUESTS VERY SERIOUSLY. yknow... sorta..Requested by Molly1002)

Gir: (smiles at Gaz) Hi.

Gaz: (punches him in the face off of a cliff into a parahna filled lake)

Gir: (later, comes back with a little heart keychain) Hi Gazzy. Ya wants dis?

Gaz: (grunts and does the same thing)

Gir: (later comes back with a flower) Look at dis flower. Its nice.

Gaz: I DONT WANT ANYMORE STUPID ROMANCE GIFTS! (slaps flower out of Girs hand)

(bee comes out of flower and starts chasing Gaz)

Gaz: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Gir: I knew she would like it. She yells wit joy!

!

DAGR: Dib and Gaz (i know. Wierd right? Request made by XxInvaderxEllasannaxX)

Gaz: (walks into the room angrier than ever)

Dib: Hey Gaz. Whats up?

Gaz: Do you know who wrote this HORRIBLE thing?

(holds up love letter)

Dib: yes. I did. Do you like it?

Gaz: (Chokes Dib and Kicks him in the nuts and it looks sorta like that thing she did in Gaz, Taster of Pork, when she was let out of the isolation tank)

Dib: AK! Take it easy! IT WAS FOR TAK!

!

TAGR: Tak and Gaz (Also requested by XxInvaderxEllasannaxX)

Tak: Hello. And welcome. To tonights amazing show.

Gaz: This isnt a show. This is a Fanfiction.

Tak: oh.

Gaz: Why are we even here?

Audience: WE WANT ROMANCE!

Tak and Gaz: But... there are no boys ar- oh...

Tak: Im gonna run away now.

Gaz: Me too.

(run away)

!

ZAGiR: Zim and Gir (You guessed it: XxInvaderxEllannaxX requested this THANKS INVADER ELLANNA FOR REQUESTING!)

Gir: I like cheese.

Zim: Shut up.

Gir: Okay.

Audience: ...that wasnt really romance...

Author: Well, they say that couples argue a lot.

Audience: oh. (cheers)WOOOOO!

!


End file.
